Electronic devices used for storing contact data, and, in some embodiments, also for connecting to other devices represented by the stored contact data, include telephone devices and messaging devices. In these types of devices, one or more data memories are employed for storing the contact data. However, as the number of contacts in a memory increases, suitable algorithms are needed in order to search through the database and find information. For example, in a mobile phone, numerous posts of contact data are stored in a digital contact book, in which it is generally possible to search by inputting initial letters of the contact identity. For this purpose, the number keys of the input interface may typically also be used for entering letters or other characters, i.e. a alpha-numerical keyboard. In such a keyboard, key 6 may for instance also be used for entering letters “M”, “N”, and “O”, in accordance with the established art. As an alternative solution, separate letter keys and number keys are provided, such as on a standard typewriter style keyboard, used in connection with a computer or even on a mobile phone.
When a number key is pressed, the number of that key is typically presented in an input field on the display of the device. By continuing to input numbers a full telephone number may eventually be provided, after which a Call command triggers dialing to the input number. However, if the number to be used has been forgotten by the user, the user may enter the contact book and input the initial letters representing the name stored with that contact. On the other hand, if the user has forgotten the name of the person or entity to call, but has a vague idea of the initial digits of the phone number, the contact may still be hard to find. However, for more frequently used addresses, the device may be configured with speed dial choices. As an example, your home number may be stored for number key 1, and your closest friends and family on the subsequent numbers. Then by pressing e.g. key 7, stored in a speed dial memory to be associated with a contact Anna Andersson, and then pressing a Call button, a call to that contact is initiated even though neither the name or number to that contact has been entered or presented. A third type of contact addresses is unsaved numbers, received when a remote party has called the device. If such a party is to be called back, that number has to be searched among the received or missed calls.
Electronic communication devices are means for the masses today, and it is therefore an important factor that they are user friendly to handle. However, having different ways of locating contact addresses in an electronic device, dependent on how the contact data is stored, counteracts this overall objective.